(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable seat, and more particularly to a device that can improve user convenience and safety as a device to visualize whether the seat is locked on the floor panel through an indicator window provided on the seat.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are classified into various types such as passenger cars, freight cars and special purpose vehicles. Passenger cars have seats fixed to the floor panel so that passengers can sit on them.
In order to expand the functionality of the vehicles recently used for various purposes such as RV, fixed seats can be replaced with detachable seats so that when transporting people, the seat is mounted to accommodate more passengers and when transporting goods, the detachable seat is separated from the car body to accommodate more cargo in this expanded space within the car.
However, in the case of the typical detachable seat of a conventional vehicle, it is difficult for a user to determine visually whether the locking section of the bracket that secures the seat is correctly locked. If an accident takes place when the detachable seat is not correctly locked to the car body, the detachable seat can be overturned causing the possibility of injury to the passenger to increase significantly.